Journey to Become a WWE Diva
by TenshiDemon
Summary: [rating is just to be save,better summary is inside] basically a story about a girl working to be a wwe diva, but has to work through different companies before she can be a wwe diva


[This story contains a woman by the name of Amy Hetfield that is going through the journey of becoming a WWE Diva, but before she can be signed to one of the shows, like Raw or Smackdown she will have to work her way to the top. This will first take place at an independent federation and gradually move up to OVW, TNA, and WWE. If you're wondering yes the guys that I use are real people so I don't own them except Amy Hetfield. Now on with the story, enjoy! P.S. No flames]

Two months, two months and I was already starting to live my dreams of becoming a wrestler. It wasn't much right away just the Armory in the nearby county, but I was going in the right direction. I had already made a name for myself, Amy Hetfield, and I had a story line going on with another girl named Echelon. It wasn't anything like the WWE story lines, but it was still a story line nonetheless. Coming out and beating up on each other trying to reach that next step to get the gold. But everything was going to change tonight, tonight it was everything or nothing. Every week since I made my premiere we had been working up to this night where it would be either Echelon or myself going for the gold. It had already been worked out way before the armory opened the doors. Echelon and myself had been sitting on the bleachers going over what would happen that night. Agreeing on some of the moves to use in the match and what would happen outside near the crowd. Outside of the ring the two of us were the best of friends and so it was easy to have the best chemistry inside the ring. Just before we got up to practice the moves that were to happen that night in the ring a woman's voice behind us stopped us in our tracks. I heard Echelon sigh in annoyance while I rolled my eyes and we both turned to see Cassandra. She was the commissioner of the company and to say that the two of us didn't like her was an understatement. There were moments when we could attempt to listen to her nagging and disapproval of what was going on, but it never lasted long and soon enough we ended up leaving. Cassandra stomped her foot impatiently and huffed in frustration before going over to the other side to start the same thing on two of the guys that worked with us, Mike Angel and Sycho Supastar. 

The two of us had stepped into the ring and within seconds we had snapped into character throwing punch after punch at each other, knocking each other back and forth inside the ring. Then Echelon would grab my fist and throw me into the rope only to have me come back and knock her down with a close line. I would come back to stomp my foot into her ribs few times before she grabbed my ankle and twisted it so I flipped and landed on my back. We would get up at the same time and start throwing punches again as I started to get the upper hand and knocking her back into the corner. Climbing to the second rope and punching her in the forehead for the ten count before flipping backward to land on my feet and then drive my shoulder into her stomach few times. I would go for another shoulder block, but then Echelon would jump to the top turnbuckle and I would collide with the metal post. This fight would continue as we kept throwing in few things and then taking some out that just didn't go well with the match. Our attention only focusing on the match we were trying to make so we never noticed the other wrestlers sitting around the ring to watch. Some of the guys got too involved and started cheering and booing within the match until we stopped. Both out of breath not letting anyone know the outcome until that night during our match. Not even Cassandra knew and that's probably what really got her frustrated. 

__

"Hey that was a good match can't wait to see what happens tonight" a male voice said behind me, I had been sitting in a chair taking few gulps of water before turning my head to see Scott. 

__

"Thanks I can't wait either too see the looks on everybody's faces when we're done" I said while laughing softly at the image that ran through my mind.

__

"Why won't you tell us? Ya know that's not fair" another voice stated with mock hurt in his voice that belonged to Brandon Powers.

__

"Oh come on give the girl a break!" another voice exclaimed that was more rugged then the others, David Hayes.

__

"Finally someone understands me! Besides it's not like I ever get to know who's going to win with your matches. It's always a guess until the match is over and then it's still a damn surprise!" I shot back glaring at both Brandon and Scott

__

"Don't bite their heads off Kitten they just can't comprehend the meaning of surprise endings" a low voice said that I instantly recognized as Keith Matthews.

__

"Alright that's enough! Everybody go get ready for tonight! Stop hanging around here!" Cassandra shouted at everybody as she came waltzing back into the building. 

Every one was mumbling and grumbling under their breaths as they stood up and walked to the double doors that lead to the main locker room. Once everyone was inside, including the refs, the front doors were open and the fans of the company started pouring in. Buying tickets and finding what they would consider good seats while listening to the music that played from one of the tables sitting in the corner. The same place every wrestlers theme would blast out from while they made their entrances. Few of the guys had to leave the main locker room once they were dressed in their character. The heels of the company like William Driver, Chris Williams, and Justine Sayne left the room for another joint room that would take them over the side and through the crowd. The schedule was pinned up on the wall to let everyone know which match was up next, but then again we also had Cassandra in the back who would shove us out the door once it was one of our turns. I was sitting on one of the benches with Echelon next to me as we went over the moves one last time before our match, which was the third match that night. I sensed someone standing behind me before feeling an arm wrap around my shoulder and my body being pulled backwards against a solid chest. I smiled while looking up to see Scott, sighing in contentment while he kissed the top of my head. 

__

"Good luck tonight" Scott whispered to me before planting a light kiss on my bare shoulder

__

"Thanks, same for you" I said softly leaning my head to kiss his cheek before he slipped his arm away and stood back up. 

I watched him as he left and disappeared through the double doors, his music was playing and the girls were screaming for him. I smiled and shook my head before catching the look Echelon was giving me, but I didn't say anything about it. I smoothed my outfit out, which was a off the shoulder white and black shirt that was cut at the bottom to show my smooth and toned stomach, black pants that zipped on the sides, and black boots. I brushed my hair then pulled it into the two famous ponytails on either side of my head, my black bangs hanging down to frame my face. Echelon continued to watch me as she sighed softly and shook her head while pulling on her white shirt over her mesh one that had Ac/Dc written on the front. 

__

"Spill already" I said softly getting annoyed with the way she would look at me then shake her head

__

"Oh it's nothing honest," Echelon said with a smile

__

"Yeah that'll be the day now tell me before I start the match early" I stated

__

"Can't drop anything can ya? It's just that I'm amazed you two haven't started dating or whatever. The two of you constantly flirt around each other and the guy obvious likes you for some strange reason" Echelon said with a huff and crossing her arms over her chest. 

I never got the chance to respond because just as she had said it Scott had come stumbling into the room, clutching his side as he winced when he sat on the bench and took few gulps of water. I went over to him to check on him, but he waved my concern away with a smile and kiss to the cheek. I sighed and shook my head at his stubborn side before grabbing pack of ice and placing it on the sore spot on his ribs seeing him flinch. I laughed softly watching as the guys walked outside during the intermission to do autographs and meet the fans. I stayed in the room with Scott while making sure he kept the ice pack on his ribs, knowing they must be sore from the previous week during his match. 

__

"Ya know I can take care of myself darlin," Scott said softly as his eyes watched my every move

__

"Yeah I know, but your just as stubborn and you need to rest your ribs as much as possible" I stated while sticking my tongue out playfully.

__

"Awe come on now my fans are waiting for me, I have to at least make my appearance" Scott said in a snotty voice that he knew I hated.

__

"Yeah well if ya keep it up you won't be able to see your fans again now shut up," I said with frustration while rolling my eyes. 

__

"OoOo is someone jealous?" Scott teased while poking my side

__

"Now why would I be jealous?" I questioned while raising a delicate eyebrow

__

"Because you want to be screaming my name as well, but you won't cause your in denial" Scott stated with an arrogant tone

__

"You're living in a fantasy Scott St. James" I stated with a glare before turning to see the guys walking back inside, realizing that my match was up in few more minutes. _"Now if ya don't mind I have a match to attend to see ya later"_ I said while throwing the ice pack at him.

I waited by the door as I left it open just a crack to hear the familiar theme song playing over the speakers, Living Dead Girl, signaling for Echelon to make her appearance. Within seconds of the song playing Echelon walked out to the crowd cheering for her, few giving her hand shakes while kids hugged her while she made her way to the ring. Once she had gone around the ring one time she jumped inside of the ring and did her little taunt as she stretched out in the ring waiting for her opponent. I took a long slow deep breath before shaking my head. Then I suddenly snapped into my character as I heard my music playing over the speakers, I'm Done by Korn, signaling for me to make my appearance. I went through the double doors while moving to the beat of the song, having some of the guys' whistle and join me in the head banging. I couldn't help the smile that played on my lips as I circled the ring once while keeping a close eye on Echelon. I jumped on the apron and climbed into the ring the two of us circling each other as we stared down each other. Echelon gave a faint nod of her head and the two of us went at each other like we had planned earlier. 

During this entire match the fans would gasp in shock and continue to cheer when one of us was hit, but would boo if something happened and the ref wasn't looking. It was in the middle of the match and I had just taken vicious DDT, but slowly was coming back from the dazed feelings. I shook my head few times before stumbling up to my feet and dodging one of Echelon's kicks to my stomach. Turning around to deliver my own DDT before climbing the top rope. This was it or nothing, one last move would decide weather or not I take the North American championship belt. I waited patiently until Echelon got back up to her feet and got few more inches closer to where I was perched on top of the turnbuckle. When it was the right time I jumped off the turnbuckle and landed my finishing move, which was called Broken, a slightly different hurricarana where I wrap every arm and leg around the person and slam them onto the mat like a power bomb. I heard the ref hitting the mat three times before the bell rung and I was suddenly lifted up to my feet and hugged to a solid chest. I was still a little dizzy from the previous hit I had taken, but I saw the person to be Scott and within that second he kissed me on the lips right in front of everybody. I didn't care at the moment if we were alone or being watching I instantly started to return the kiss, but it was little more deeply and I soon found myself falling on top of him sprawled out in the ring. I blushed crimson as I slowly stood back to my feet and with his help I exited the ring and we both headed to the locker room. I could feel the glares from the female fans directed towards me as we left, but I ignored them. Soon as the door closed behind us I was greeted with congradulations and hugs from everybody. Just as I got done hugging Brandon, Echelon had stumbled into the room and we hugged. 

__

"That was amazing, how the hell did you pull that stunt off?" Brandon questioned with curiosity 

__

"Lots of practice" I said with a laughing tone

__

"Yeah and it paid off," Echelon said with her arm draped over my shoulder

__

"Good thing too huh? Cause if not I would be going to the hospital for neck surgery" I stated teasingly. 

Soon the fans would be leaving and then we could all go home and catch up on some well deserved rest, but just as I was about to walk out of the building I was grabbed from the side and pulled into a darker room. I squealed, but a hand on my mouth suddenly silenced me and I felt the solid chest pressed against my back. I whimpered softly against the hand before I was turned around facing Mike, but my fear never let up like it usually did. I knew something was going on and I knew I wasn't going to like it one bit. The next moment was a shock as Mike let go of me and I blinked in confusion before getting the hint and leaving. Nothing had happened and that's what surprised me the most cause usually if it involved Mike and myself it wouldn't have ended just like that. I spotted Scott leaning against my car as I walked up closer to him and within an instant he had pulled me into his embrace and was kissing me again. I melted into the kiss and returned it just as softly before he pulled away after licking my lips. 

__

"So what does this mean? That it's not just a fling in the ring? Cause ya know how I feel about those types and if it's just going to be one of those I'd suggest you stop now" I suggested with a warning tone

__

"Darlin if it was just a fling in the ring I wouldn't have done what I just did now would I? I would've just left it alone after the kiss in the ring, but I didn't. I started to think about ya and what it would be like to be with ya. So I thought the best way to show ya would be in the ring in the center of all those fans just to prove that I do like ya and I want a relationship with ya" Scott stated 

I couldn't say anything at the moment I was too shocked and overwhelmed by what he had said, feeling my heart jump out of my chest. I finally got the voice to talk again, but instead of saying anything I grabbed him and pulled him into a long deep passionate kiss. It seemed to last for a while until I heard someone calling my name only to look over to see that it was Echelon. She walked over with a grin on her face before ruffling my hair. I smacked her hand away lightly before the three of us laughed then after saying our good byes; Echelon climbed into her car and drove off. Scott kissed me one last time before slipping his cell number in my pants pocket, giving my thigh a squeeze then climbing into his car and driving off. I had felt my heart drop to my feet and unable to say anything except smile before he left then I climbed into my own car and drove back to my house. 


End file.
